farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
NamTar
NamTar was the creation of Kornata, a brilliant scientist who strived to increase the capabilities of species and understand the genes of creatures. Her idea was to expand the intelligence of her test subjects and try to make it somehow better. It worked and after slowly increasing its intelligence, the creature, whom she had named NamTar, was able to eventually learn by itself, broadening its intelligence on its own until it had surpassed the scientific team. NamTar became a genius in his own right in a short space of time, and learned new things. NamTar overpowered the scientific team and trapped them on their base, conducting experiments on them as they once did on him, forcing Kornarta to serve as his assistant. NamTar began his own, devastating experiments in the pursuit of perfection, results evident in the horrible mutations present in the former research staff and Kornarta herself. NamTar also used his greater intelligence to improve his body, growing from a small rodent-like creature to a tall, bipedal individual with digitigrade legs, great strength, and amazing body control. For example, when pain was inflicted upon him, he could change his nerve receptors from transmitting pain to pleasure, allowing him to enjoy the injurious experience, saying to Aeryn while she twisted his arm, "Please, push harder," for the use of mocking her. It also allowed him to have amazing regenerative capabilities, able to heal in seconds from injuries that would be fatal in others, such as high powered pulse blasts passing straight through his abdomen, and healing in a matter of seconds. With the arrival of Moya, his experiments continued with Pilot's arm and the injection of Pilot DNA into Aeryn Sun, transforming her into a part-Pilot creature. He was soon stopped however, by Kornata and Aeryn's shipmate John Crichton. While Crichton distracted NamTar, comparing his research and fundamentals to that of Josef Mengele, Kornata was able to inject him with a serum that reverted all the modifications that he made to himself back to his original form. With his improvements reversed, Kornata took her test subject back and retook control of her lab. NamTar was caged, to be experimented upon once again by his former victims. Quotes *I sense you don't completely trust me. But you needn't worry. *(To John): Deal? You felt we had a deal? A deal connotes reaching some point of equality. I'm afraid there's never been anything equal about us. *(To Aeryn): You are in no way being diminished. You are being given a gift. You are experiencing a level of intellectual processing few beings ever approach. *You must be willing to push off from the riskless shore in order to reach heady, new lands. *What I didn't understand then is all species are seeking perfection. That's what evolution is: the road towards perfection. How many generations of your species have lived and died to lead to you? How many will die after you? All in the name of achieving a state of perfection. *(To John): The quest for perfection demands our unwavering devotion. This Mengele sounds like a visionary. Trivia * In Mesopotamian mythology "Namtar" was a hellish deity, god of death, and the messenger of An, Ereshkigal and Nergal. Namtar was considered responsible for diseases and pests, because it was said that he commanded sixty diseases in the form of demons that could penetrate different parts of the human body, and offerings to him were made with the purpose of preventing those illnesses. It is thought that Assyrians and Babylonians took this belief from the Sumerians after conquering them. To some the they were the spirit of fate, and therefore of great importance. This being was regarded as the beloved sons of Bêl. Apparently they executed the instructions given him concerning the fate of men, and could also have power over certain of the gods. In other writings they were regarded the personification of death, much like the modern concept of the Grim Reaper. * Namtar is "Ratman" spelled in reverse Appearances *(1.09 "DNA Mad Scientist") Category:Season 1 characters